


Right Place, Wrong Time

by mckennaraye



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Kinda Cracky, M/M, Mentions of Ricklas, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennaraye/pseuds/mckennaraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry walks in on something that he really wishes he could forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Wrong Time

Larry just wanted to drop by Mat’s flat to say hello. If he knew what he would be walking into, he would have avoided being in a one-mile radius of his friend’s residence for the next hour or two. But as it turned out, Larry was walking up to Mat’s door, completely unaware.

He reached his hand up to ring the doorbell, but hesitated when he heard Ben talking inside. Ben visiting Mat at his place was nothing new to him; they’d been together for at least two months now. Larry couldn’t help but notice, though, that Ben sounded pretty angry.

Putting an ear to the door, he was able to make out some of the words.

“…unbelievable. Did you really think you wouldn’t get caught?”

There was some unintelligible mumbling in response.

“I supposed it was you from the start. That letter just confirmed my suspicions.”

Larry was growing concerned. What the hell had happened here?

The second voice spoke again, louder this time. “You could just let me go, you know. No one has to know that you found me.”

With a shock, Larry realized that the second man was Mat. But why would Ben yell at him like this? His mind wandered and came up with a possible solution. It just so happened to be something he would really rather not think of his friends doing. Larry didn’t think Ben and Mat would be that kinky, so he discarded the thought.

He heard Ben again. “I can’t lie to the jury. And all this evidence would be impossible to deny, Mr. Turpin.”

Mr. Turpin… Based on the rest of the conversation, that could really only mean Dick Turpin. Could they maybe be practicing a new sketch? If they were, it certainly wasn’t one he wrote.

“So, I assume you’re just going to leave me tied up here until the police arrive?” Mat asked tauntingly.

“That would be the plan.” If Larry remembered the story correctly, Ben must be acting as the postman who recognized Turpin’s handwriting on the letter he wrote. He didn’t think this scene was part of the story, though.

“At least give me a way to occupy my time while I wait for my impending death.”

“You want entertainment, Mr. Turpin?” Larry could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “I would be more than happy to provide some entertainment.”

This was quickly turning in a very suggestive direction. Was Larry’s dirty mind right for once?

“All I need, Turpin, is for these trousers to be out of the way…”

Larry suddenly felt the need to be anywhere but here. He leaned against the wall, thinking about how he could leave without being noticed, when a noise cut through the air.

The sound of rustling fabric from inside stopped. Larry jumped away from the wall and looked at the spot where he’d stood. It was right in front of the doorbell, and he had accidentally pressed it.

Well, shit.

“I can explain!” he yelled as he tried the doorknob. It turned out that the door was unlocked, and Larry opened it to reveal a scene that made him wish that Mat had thought to lock it.

Mat was sitting on the floor with his trousers around his knees. His hands were tied behind his back with his arms around a table leg so he couldn’t stand up. Ben was straddling the other man’s legs with one knee on either side, which was _not_ a position Larry wanted to catch him in. It looked like Ben had been going in for a kiss that would definitely lead to much more. But what really surprised Larry was the fact that they were both in full costume.

The only thing Larry could think to say was, “How did you convince them to let you take those home?”

“ _That’s_ what you’re concerned about?” Mat questioned.

“I mean, you even have the hat and eyeliner! “

Ben chuckled. “Oh, don’t act like you’ve never thought about doing this with Martha.”

“Not important right now!” Larry said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to be somewhere really far away from here.”

He ran outside yelling, “And lock the door next time!”

Larry left Mat’s flat that day with some new Martha-related fantasies and a mental image that would haunt him for weeks.


End file.
